whisper in space when the stars are all wishes
by nowthenSoreDewa
Summary: The aftermath of war, when the lights go on and on again, across the universe. Love for canon, love for Wing Zero... love for Relena?...? Love for Heero Yuy and Quatre Raberba Winner, most of all. 4x1x4, platonic HR. Newtypesque love abounds.


_(Ah, my original Gundam boys... The ones who can be blamed for starting it all. 7 years later, WAY behind the curve 9_9, I finally have a fic for you here. the loss of capitalization + italics at the end is just good ol' Newtype convo ("soul to soul directly" or think "Heero installs Zero's program, unauthorized, in Sandrock, informs Quatre, and suddenly, they're having a nice conscientious chat while a couple of galaxies float by..." remember?)_

_This is a one-shot, but not necessarily considered a finished product, so if you have any suggestions for improvement, feel free to PM or review me... Beware of ellipsis abuse. A tip of the author's cap to Dùlin of the numerous wonderful works for my favorite one-shot ('So Kiss Me') involving my favorite matchmaking giant robot. Perpetually inspiring._

_...Enjoy. ;) If you **really enjoy, **the only way I'm **going to be aware of that is if you, guess what. Review. **by all means, "review" = "read the story (again)", but also "how nice of you to type a couple words (srsly, 5 is fine.) **to let me know...!**";) _

[[**P.S...Feel free to listen to "eternally wicked bitchin' awesome" ol' _Rhythm Emotion _while reading this; lines translated from there w/artistic license.]]

* * *

**"Universal Commitment"**

_i just feel // rhythm, emotion // the beat of this heart // reaches out to you: so far away......_

"I can't let you go, now. At this point. At all... really, anymore. Don't you understand that, Heero?" Quatre's eyes were in full blue-green flame, burning low, like his voice, and serious, determined under cloak of long pale bangs -- but the eyes were steady; the voice was not. Suddenly, he stared down at the floor. "Heero, don't you...?" And then looked back up. "I'm sorry, but -- I need you. With me. Now. Just... now, right now. I've... I've waited long enough already." _My life._ "Please, Heero."

The dark, tense swell of Quatre's emotions -- even in the middle of peacetime -- it was like being out in space. But they were all space children. Heero didn't mind letting Quatre surround him. The strange thing... was that he seemed to do the same for Quatre.

And... then... Zero. Heero hadn't thought he'd feel it again, with his Gundam -- Quatre's Gundam -- no longer in existence, and then he remembered Quatre, removing it from Sandrock... claiming it was unnecessary. Had Quatre simply taken it inside of him, then, to generate this pressure? This pull that... felt like Zero.

...Quatre had always felt like Zero, though, Heero realized. It hadn't always been easy or comfortable being with him, but he somehow brought more of those odd, strange sensations like ease, and comfort, than any other human presence Heero'd ever encountered. Something was binding them to each other; he knew it; Quatre knew it... and they realized, again, that the other one knew, and they both knew it couldn't be escaped.

He knew his mission now was to make sure Relena -- the important, very precious, vital person for this new world -- was kept as safe as he could keep her. As safe as he could make certain. But she was very firm -- determined -- it wouldn't be his only priority in this world, post-war. _"'Get a life', Heero, is the expression, I believe," _she'd told him, smiling earnestly... and fondly, he felt -- he _knew_ -- at him, without a trace of mockery. _"You've earned it, and you should never forget that." _

_Sister. _Heero didn't know how he knew it, but he knew that that was what Relena had become. And he didn't know when, but he'd found that he was very grateful for her love. She was, truly... something precious.

But Relena was always a conscious decision, now. Totally. Something he whole-heartedly chose, in absolute awareness. His own freedom. _"I love seeing you, I do. It makes me feel so much stronger, and I'm always so relieved -- Heero, but you know I don't need to see you every day. I'm just... happy, Heero Yuy, knowing you're out there in this world. If you come back when you can. When I ask. For my birthday." _She smiled again._ "Okay? Heero. ...If you let yourself be found, when you disappear, now. Just... be safe, please, please, and please. Be happy, yourself."

* * *

_

This... wasn't conscious. At all. Not in the slightest degree. Even to Relena, he realized -- he knew he'd never felt so incredibly tied and compelled, not... this way.

The roughness and the heat of their hands and mouths on each other's bodies, like pressure being released, though they both kept gasping with virtually every stroke and lick. Then realizing that whatever you did, you'd feel, and it was almost too much, the pleasure of two people in one mind...

Heero on the bottom first, taking Quatre afterward, and knowing, instinctively, it was simply the right order to proceed. Quatre on top of him was appreciative, deeply so -- innately skillful, solicitous... more than a little lasciviously concerned with his reactions, and Heero couldn't look away from the intense stare of the blue-green lights, didn't want to, wanted to take whatever Quatre was giving, give him whatever he wanted, just stay in total thrall...

But the contrast with Quatre beneath him, letting him in, was astonishing. Quatre with his eyes closed, and his head thrown back, moaning, begging, and demanding more, and more, yes, Heero, don't stop, don't...

_mistakes, and pain, transformed, in an instant, into light..._

As though they were dissolving into each other, while he kissed the pale skin underneath him. As he held the strangely familiar body against his own tightly, trying to get as close as he could get. Quatre, fiery warm and bright hair soaked, wet with sweat, human and...not. Underneath him.

Quatre crying out, first amusing -- then sharply, suddenly, almost violently arousing Heero, when he realized the sound was the same. The same one, the one Quatre had made, that first time, that first encounter with Zero. At the Lunar Base, when he'd tried to destroy Quatre, in the Mercurius, with the beam saber...

It hadn't worked. Heero remembered how Quatre had suddenly somehow been inside of him, then, stronger than Zero, than anything... then the massive convulsion of his body, the pain, and how he'd blacked out.

_"...We shouldn't be fighting, the two of us..."_

_No... never,_ Heero thought, with all pain vanished, now, and Quatre's noise and the powerful responses of his own body transmuted into endless, overwhelming pleasure...

Zero was always right.

* * *

"...Heero, you're the soul of the universe. The heart of my universe. You're life and humanity in space, Heero." Heero could feel Quatre, body behind him, whispering in his ear. Arms around him. Warm lips on his neck, over the spinal column, and warm voice. The clouds had cleared from Quatre's emotions, and Heero realized he could see the stars, shining out in the universe... and that Quatre was right. He could feel Quatre, shining clear all through him -- but warm, there, too.

Comforting, somehow, against the knowledge that space was coldly harsh, totally brutal, and lethal without pause, or mercy.

That was why humanity was needed there. Wasn't it?

"Kindness in space, Heero?" Quatre spoke from behind his head. And turned his jaw fractionally, and kissed it. "...I like the thought."

"We can't live out there without it. We can't live...anywhere. We can't live, without it, Quatre."

"...It's not just us, Heero."

"I know; I'm not alone in the universe. You're not alone in the universe."

"No. And I'm very glad of it."

"But, Quatre."

"Heero?"

"I don't know why this is, but..."

_but ...**you** are my universe._

_heero... ...well **now**, we're alone. you and i._

_no, quatre. ((...at the heart of a bright sun..)) we're together. ...in any universe._

_love, heero. _

_yes. that's it._

_this is what you wanted to live for. this... is what i've lived for, heero. what i always wanted to live for._

_quatre, it's the only thing worth living for. i'm alive; here in this universe; i'm alive... and quatre... i'm happy._


End file.
